


"I Dare You"

by Syphus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coercion, Dare, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Prompt Fill, everything is happy and nothing hurts, except sam's hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syphus/pseuds/Syphus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer dares Sam to punch the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Dare You"

Lucifer, "I dare you to punch the wall."

Sam, "I'm not punching the wall."

L, "It'll be hilarious, I promise! And you know I don't lie to you."

S, "It won't be hilarious when I break my hand."

"Aw, I'll heal you right after."

"No."

"No to healing you or to breaking the wall?"

"...the second one."

"Hrumph."

"Did you just say 'hrumph' out loud?"

"Maybe. Don't change the subject."

"I'm not punching the wall. We'd have to fix it afterwards and that would be both expensive and annoying."

"I'll fix the wall, too."

"Then what would be the point of punching it in the first place?"

"For fun! The movies do it all the time, so why can't you?"

"It won’t be fun, it’ll be painful. What makes you think this would turn out well?"

"I'm sure it will. I'll heal you and fix the wall afterwards. Here, I'll even mark a spot for you to aim at."

"Did you really just draw on the wall with permanent marker?"

"Now you _have_ to punch the wall! Y'know, to hide the mark."

"I won't punch the wall - stop asking."

"..."

"..."

"...please?"

"Are you really-? Ugh, fine."

\---

Sam, "I can't believe you got me to punch the wall."

Lucifer, "I can't believe you actually did it!"

S, "I'm just glad it turned out to be drywall and not brick."

L, "That would've hurt your hand more, yeah?"

"Yeah, it would've. Thanks for healing it, by the way."

"...I'll make sure it's drywall next time."

"Next time?"

"Did you like the frame I chose?"

"Way to change the subject. And I thought you said you'd fix the wall?"

"Well, I thought it would make a good story later, so I framed it instead. It looks like it was done on purpose now!"

"It was done on purpose, though not without coercion."

"You did it willingly."

"You would have pestered me about it for weeks."

"Hm, yeah, I would've."

"..."

"...at least I healed your hand?"

**Author's Note:**

> i was scrolling through tumblr and saw a framed hole in the wall and the line "who punched the wall and who framed it?" then this occurred.


End file.
